il est l'art
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Otabek Altin es arte que patina sobre sueños realizados. Yuri no puede evitar su curiosidad. [Viñeta. OtaYuri. Fluff. Post-episodio 12].


**Disclaimer:** Larga vida a Kubo y Yamamoto por crear YOI.

 **N/A:** No tengo ni idea de qué diablos hice aquí (?) Digamos que Yuri adorando sin querer a Otabek por su originalidad es básicamente todo. Shippeo mucho a estos dos (los amo tanto a los dos) y me gusta pensar en cómo podrían empezar a profundizar su relación después del Grand Prix, así que eso intenté hacer.

* * *

 **il est l'art**

 **.**

 **.**

Otabek Altin es toda una singularidad. De los seis finalistas de la Grand Prix, es el único que parece adquirir el camino de lo clásico para moldearlo a su antojo. Otabek Altin es arte que patina sobre sueños realizados. O algo así diría Lilia porque no hay forma de que Yuri piense tan _estúpidamente metafórico y hablador_ , claro que no. Ha de admitir sin problemas que su nuevo amigo propone cosas distintas a la innata gracilidad que un patinador profesional exhibe por defecto. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no la tenga.

Hay _algo_ en su secuencia de pasos que altera lo tradicional. La manera en que sus brazos y piernas se agitan al compás de la música. Si Yuri no tuviera imaginación, pensaría que tiene similitud con el katsudon. Pero Otabek y Katsudon son dos cosas diferentes. Por un lado, el Katsudon es desesperante cuando se cree inmerecido de su propia habilidad. Por el otro, Otabek sabe que lo suyo no es talento natural, sino el resultado de la constancia. Es curioso. Alguien que a simple vista parece reservado y seguro de sí mismo, ¿alguna vez se habrá sentido nervioso durante sus presentaciones?

 _Tsk._

¿Qué hay detrás de sus rutinas?

 _Joder._

¿Su amor patriótico tendrá más antecedentes de los ya contados?

 _Ah, es tan molesto._

Tanta curiosidad. Tanta justificación. Tantos _qué_ y _por qué_. Es _inquietante_. Y cuando Otabek lo mira con ojos de "bien hecho, soldado" tras finalizar la ceremonia de premiación, Yuri se cuestiona si debería salir huyendo del podio cual cobarde o quedarse a soportar las risas burlonas del estúpido de Viktor.

― ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Yuri Plisetsky, el nuevo campeón de Rusia, afectado por el exótico Otabek Altin?

Yuri tiene tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara al infeliz. No le importa en lo más mínimo que el Katsudon se encuentre abrazándolo en ese preciso momento. Está a punto de gritarle los mejores insultos, cuando cierto kazajo le coloca una mano encima de su hombro derecho.

―Yuri, está bien. Vámonos ―su amigo le dice, antes de mirarlo fijamente.

 _Oh, carajo._

Otabek ha invadido su espacio personal, su rostro se haya demasiado cerca. Sin intención, Yuri memoriza rápidamente cada facción del kazajo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los ojos viajan por si solos, se concentran tanto en cada poro de piel alba que ignora el hecho de un Viktor socarrón a la distancia.

Cuando se da cuenta de su acto, ya es tarde, y la sangre se le acumula por segunda vez en sus mejillas, en la frente, en toda _maldita_ esquina de su cara. Empero, antes de que se le puedan formular preguntas innecesarias, Yuri rompe el contacto visual. Dispuesto a no perder más tiempo y emprende su camino tras los bastidores donde Yakov y Lilia lo esperan para llevarlo al hotel. No sin antes despedirse de Otabek, a quien evita mirarle a los ojos.

.

 _Yuri, buen trabajo. Espero verte en los intercontinentales._

Un pirozhki a medio comer yace entre sus manos cuando el recuerdo de esa despedida se hace presente.

―Oh, Yuratchka. Me alegra verte sonreír de esa manera ―le comenta su abuelo antes de servirle otro plato de bollos recién hechos para continuar compensándolo por sus logros.

Ya han pasado tres días desde la Grand Prix. Para ese entonces, ya no debería sentirse afectado por los recuerdos. No obstante: _Otabek..._

Otabek y su cabello azabache haciendo contraste con los orbes marrones. Otabek y su piel tersa reservada de sonrisas. Otabek y su excentricidad no ridícula que motivan al joven ruso a querer mirarlo por horas. Otabek siendo _arte_.

 _Maldita sea, eso es propio de ese par de idiotas. No de mí._

De eso busca convencerse las próximas veinticuatro horas, pero la intención se va demasiado pronto al demonio cuando recibe un mensaje que funciona como una catapulta ansiosa por concederle anhelos prohibidos.

No se resiste. Él no es tan estúpido como para rechazar la ocasión de tratar de comprender la epifanía que representa el patinador que tiene por amigo. Muy en secreto, el pensamiento de Otabek Altin siendo arte en la pista de hielo se cuela a su mente sin restricciones. Arte abstracta para muchos, incluso para el propio Yuri, pero arte al fin y al cabo. Y el arte siempre es considerada hermosa…

 _Ugh._

 _¿Qué mierda está pasando conmigo?_

.

Esa misma noche, las redes sociales explotan con la noticia de que Otabek Altin y Yuri Plitsetsky son vistos en una pista de patinaje pública de San Petersburgo. Encabezados de cómo el kazajo vuelve a salvar al hada rusa de las Yuri Angels que los descubren, no pasan desapercibidos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Por par de idiotas, nos estamos refiriendo a Yuuri y Viktor, ofc xD

Y SÍ, Otabek persiguió a su futuro novio a Rusia porque quería pasar tiempo con él. ¿Acaso no es un amor?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos.


End file.
